


Real Life

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Song fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> The song is the one from The Princess Bride.

Hermione looked up from her Rune translation to survey the common room. Harry and Ron were playing chess. Fred had taken Angelina somewhere; leaving George and Lee to their transfiguration homework. Neville was trying to write a Potions assignment; Parvati and Lavender were writing their dream diaries; Seamus was teaching Dean to fly paper aeroplanes. Despite the magic, the scene was so normal.

Ron caught her eye and grinned. Hermione felt her heart flutter, but she knew real life didn't work that way.

"I want to be in a storybook story," she murmured. She sighed and went back to work.


End file.
